1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital audio disk reproducing system, and more particularly relates to a system for reproducing information recorded on a digital audio disk which is known by the name of a compact disk.
2. Background of the Invention
An audio output of a conventional digital audio disk reproducing system (hereinafter referred to as a player system) may be supplied to, for example, an automatically reversible cassette deck in order to reproduce musical compositions recorded on a digital audio disk (compact disk) to rerecord them on one side, for example the A-side, of a magnetic tape loaded in the cassette deck. In this case, the running direction of the magnetic tape is automatically reversed when the recording operation is continued to the end of the A-side of the tape. Upon reversal, the recording continues on the B-side.
Accordingly, audio signals reproduced during the operation of reversing the tape are not recorded, so that when the music compositions recorded on the tape by the rerecording operation, a music composition results having an unrecorded part which appears as an attendant distraction. For this reason, the user should previously search the length of the tape as well as the time required for playing the musical compositions, should judge how many musical compositions can be recorded on the A-side, and should reverse the running direction of the tape by a manual operation when the recording of the maximum number of the music compositions possible to be recorded on the A-side has been finished. In short, in the conventional system there exists such a problem that complicated handling is required.